Hand-operated jackhammers are primarily used in the construction industry as a tool for demolition, preparation and renovation of walls and floor, including those made out of cementitious materials. Conventional jackhammers require the operator to hand-lift, handhold and apply force during operation in an often awkward and uncomfortable bent-over position that can result in leg, arm and lower back pain, strain and injury.
Conventional hand-operated jackhammers are heavy manual machinery where an operator may be limited by construction industry health and safety requirements for lifting such machinery. Constant vibration caused by the jackhammer may also add to and compound these adverse effects on an operator. Further, regular and prolonged use of jackhammers may lead to secondary injuries such as repetitive strain injury (RSI).
The abovementioned problems are even more prevalent in countries where health and safety concerns and considerations are of a low priority or not enforced. Accordingly, this invention provides a jackhammer trolley device, which can ameliorate and minimises one or more of these problems and adverse affects on a jackhammer operator without interfering with the jackhammer's intended use and functionality.